


Across the room

by Daggerz



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerz/pseuds/Daggerz
Summary: Just thinking about the one you love, whilst they look at you.This was written with a pairing from Anita Blake in mind, but doesn't specify who.  Let your imagination wonder.





	1. Just thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted by myself on Pomme de Sang so may seem familiar if you've read any works there.

I engage in the conversation flamboyantly and I know it appears to have my sole focus. It couldn’t be farther from the truth though. These events I’m at are only because my work demands it. If it didn’t need to, I wouldn’t be here. In fact, I’d rather be almost anywhere but here. One place in particular springs to mind and I feign a cough to give me chance to wipe the smirk from my face that forms. I’ve become so used to these tedious events that I can weave between a crowded room and barely be noticed, converse so well I get what I want and above all, I can draw the attention of any which I chose. Usually, however, I have company to make these tolerable; you, at least make good conversation. Plus, you’re easy on the eye; always an added bonus. Excusing myself I need some fresh air for several moments. 

One month. I don’t believe that’s how long since I’ve actually seen you. We message most days and speak a few times a week, but it’s not the same. I have an ache that I can’t quite get rid of or suppress. No matter what I do or how busy I am, my mind forever wanders back to you. From the moment I wake until I go to sleep, I’m painfully aware of your absence and that you aren’t due back for another two weeks, maybe slightly more. I sigh and rest on the railings looking out into the night and see the outline of the city. It’s beautiful, so calm yet I know it’s busy and never stops. A good summary of our world I think. So tempting to outsiders that some voluntarily cross that barrier. The grass isn’t always greener. I shake my head and stop the thought and chastise myself. Can’t let my thoughts get too dark. There is mingling to be done!

I need you. Did I just think that?! Might as well accept it, I’m well and truly mad for you. It’s like you complete the puzzle that is me. Being honest with myself, you do. But, at this precise moment I could do with you there, wrapped in my arms in a protective embrace. Really though, that would be you protecting me; despite how it might appear and what you think. When I hold you, oh so close sometimes, it’s because I need you to ground me. Being close to you, and when I need to, having a rather firm grip on you, keeps me steady and lets me do what I need to do. It makes some of the decisions I have to live with bearable, because I have something - something that isn’t tarnished or soaked in blood. It's like you breathe the life into me. 

We’ve faced challenges. Some between just us, but a lot have been other threats. A sad smile crosses my face as I think of one in particular. Checking my watch I head back in before one of the the other attendees seek me out.

My thoughts drift to that time, months ago, when I was injured beyond recognition and in a type of coma, or so I was told. Most of what I remember is floating on a sea of pain and sensory distortion. To this day, I don’t know how I knew, but you didn’t feel right. Our connection seemed to grow deeper that day; stretching beyond physicality or even metaphysics. Through the dark pain I’d felt a withdrawal and an aching absence; I realised it was you. It was only afterwards, that I found this was because you felt as if I was unreachable. I remember stretching to you at the edge of that cliff, pushing you back just by one step and taking you in my metaphysical arms. I’d whispered to you two words which seem to have resonated with you. ‘I’m here.’ After that I felt your warmth flood through me and your voice slowly cut through the pain as I recovered. I knew I loved you and had for as long as I’ve known you. But in that moment of utter isolation, except for our connection that was when I knew I was in love with you. Not that I’ve said it, but I think you know. I hope you know anyway.

My skin tingles with a sharp awareness and shock fills me, though I maintain my conversation steadily with the man before me. It can’t be! I frown internally as only you do this to me. Immediately my breath catches in my chest and parts throb and tighten. Discretely, in a much practiced way, I sweep the room. Knowing immediately that you are here. I feel my heart and soul set on fire as my eye’s meet yours. I’m sure the flames of desire must be visible to you as I hold you gaze for what seems hours yet is only merely seconds.

You gesture with your head towards the exit for the balcony. Releasing my breath I swiftly excuse myself and weave through the crowd. Not fixated on you, but fixated on escaping the crowd and dismal work so I can surround myself with you. I feel you at my back as I step out into the cool night air. I’m grateful of the cold that embraces me as it eases the burn for you. The shock of seeing you, emphasises the cavern that had absorbed me whilst you’ve been gone. I shiver as I think how much you mean to me, but I’m no good at showing how I feel. I’m fortunate that you accept this, most of the time anyway.  
I lean back casually against a stone wall, holding my nerve as my hands cross over my chest in a protective gesture. 

“You were meant to be away another two weeks.” Such a simple statement as I’m unsure as to how to greet you; still shocked at your return. A multitude of emotions swirl around my mind, though only one reaches my heart. 

I get lost in your gaze and a small smile tugs at your lips. I break out in a large, thrilled smile. I suddenly find you’ve closed the gap between us, your knees against mine and barely any space between the rest of our bodies. 

“I couldn’t stay away any longer. I did what I had to a bit quicker and came home. I needed you.” A blush creeps across your cheeks, which I find endearing. It is also about the only thing you do that I feel makes you look cute and innocent. I wouldn’t say that to you though, for it also makes you look younger. Your words touch me, especially your last sentence. Joy fills me, which quickly changes to lust as your lips press to mine softly.

My hand runs up your back, fingers remembering the contour of your body, but I need more. Taking a firm grip on your hair, I pull you down roughly and deepen the kiss as it becomes passionate and not chaste. 

You’re mine, no one else’s. No other could give you this. They cannot give you the wholeness I do. How do I know this? I know this because you do the same to me. Every. Single. Time.


	2. Casual Observation

I lean back against the bar, glancing at my watch before scanning the room. I know where you are, I don’t need to search for you; I feel your presence as if you’re stood next to me. I almost feel your breath against my neck, almost, and can barely suppress a shudder of desire. You’ve always had this effect on me. You know that and love it.  
Watching the crowds’ interactions I think how glad I actually am of the smaller world that we live in running parallel to this one. Whilst our world is certainly more dangerous, it seems closer and more intimate somehow. I’ve lost track of how many times one of us has been injured or almost died, but we’ve recovered and always come back to each other. With each other we carry on and become stronger as we survive and learn from each event and challenge. 

I find myself recalling a time when I thought I’d lost you; where I was certain you were no longer of this world. A dark chasm took over me that day. There was no light, solace or words that could bring me back from the precipice of the cliff edge where I resided and thought to join you. Only when you reached to me and I felt you did my body jolt back to a painful reality that day. You’d reached out to me through your pain from sensing my own, which had somehow transcended to you. After that, I was able to breathe, never had I been so been relieved of anything in all my days. Then, I’d focused on being there as you recovered. You recovered fully, but it didn’t change the panic and empty space there was whilst I couldn’t reach you. Let’s face it, there is no I without you, of that I’m certain now. I think it’s about time I told you.  
Pushing gracefully away from the bar, I weave my way through all the people at the venue. One thing I’ve learnt, partly from you, is working through a crowd almost seamlessly. Some people know me so I make polite greetings or acknowledgements as I head towards my prey. You. Entering another room my eyes are drawn to you immediately. I have to stop my jaw from dropping as I feel my body react as well to how well you are dressed tonight. You entire outfit oozes sexy. It’s the only word I can think as I enjoy the view for a moment.

You are in conversation with someone who looks like a business man, so something serious I wonder? I know you are immediately aware when I enter the room as your body and expression changes ever so slightly. No one else would notice. But, I do from knowing you as I do. The ever so subtle disinterest and shift of the eyes as you discretely browse the room. I tilt my head and smile as our eyes make contact across the vast number of people. In that moment, nothing else matters as they all disappear. I work my through the rest of the people, not really registering that they are there. You finish your conversation. I nod towards an exit to a balcony or smoking area. I don’t care which. Suddenly it’s too claustrophobic and I need space as my other senses are overwhelmed. I need to see, hear and smell only you - at that moment anything else is too much it.   
You exit with me almost on your heels and sit back on a stone bench against a wall with some nice view behind, but that isn’t what I’m looking at. I lick my lips as they are suddenly dry and in anticipation. I’m sure my heart skips a beat. You don’t usually have this much effect! But then, I’ve never been away from you for a month before…

“You were meant to be away another two weeks,” you state simply. Your tone isn’t quite flat as I can see you barely concealing your excitement and relief of my unexpected arrival.

I step forward so as I stand a mere inch from you, my knees almost pressing to yours and I look down and for a moment I drown in your eyes. I let a smile fall across my face, and an even bigger one then graces yours. I shrug.

“I couldn’t stay away any longer. I did what I had to a bit quicker and came home. I needed you.” I blush slightly as I lean down and press my lips to yours gently. It doesn’t stay gentle for long as you run a hand up my back and through my hair and roughly pull me down. It’s only for a hand a rest on knee that I don’t fall over into your lap.   
With that kiss you claim me. 

With that one gesture I’m yours. Your need as clear as I mine. I give myself over to it with no reservations. I surrender to you and the love that fills me.


End file.
